


Waves

by herasux



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drake helps Zoro escape, Gen, This takes place on Wano, Zoro meets Drake in Wano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: Zoro gets a helping hand while on the run from the Samurai of Wano in the form of another of the Worst Generation.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is related to 'Knowing' basically (a scene BEFORE that fic), but you don't have to read that to understand; this fic can basically stand on its own.

Zoro had hardly found a safe place to rest when the Samurai came storming into the somewhat hidden alleyway with angry faces and swords brandished threateningly in his direction. He’d already killed the Magistrate some time ago, so to take out anyone else would just be stupid—not to mention the fact that he hadn’t really been supposed to kill anyone anyway.

What’s done was done now though. The only thing there was to really do was get the Samurai off his ass. Defensive moves were going to have to be his only form of keeping himself alive until he found some way out of this.

It wasn’t too hard to make his way through the crowd of angry Samurai, but they had numbers on his side and would catch up soon enough as they were quick on their feet.

Darting into another alleyway—a darker one this time—Zoro slinked back, farther into the shadows only to suddenly turn when his Observation Haki detected a strong presence.

A very tall man wearing a kimono with a wave pattern, a hooded cloak, and a cloth mask over the lower half of his face stood before him with cool blue eyes.

”Follow me—I know a place.”

His voice was somewhat hard to make out and muffled, so when the other man simply took his wrist and began to run, Zoro kept the pace though he had to work harder since his legs were shorter.

Night had fallen when Zoro’s mysterious ‘friend’ lead him to a small, dark home that seemed to have been abandoned. Once he let go of his wrist, he carefully slid open the door and took of his geta sandals before stepping inside. 

Zoro followed suit, removing his geta sandals as well and blinked when a small lantern was lit; his eye adjusted after a moment and the man then knelt near a couple of pots which were warmed for a while after that. Watching him, two bowls were eventually filled with rice which made Zoro sit up with interest and two more with what had to be stewed meat before seating them on a tray with two pairs of chopsticks.

Bringing them over near the light, the man took a seat, and soon, Zoro did the same (sitting across from him), but he didn’t eat.

“Who are you?” Zoro asked, lone eye narrowed and his mouth set in a wide frown.

Blue eyes stared down at Zoro before the man removed his mask to reveal an x-marked chin and then lowered his hood to reveal naturally wavy, bright orange hair that was held together by a simple hair tie; unlike his usual hairstyle which took time to gel straight and shape, his natural hair was easier to manage.

”One of the Generation, like you. You should eat.”

Taking up a pair of the chopsticks, the ginger separated them before taking up the bowl of stewed meat and ate a few pieces before taking up his rice next to eat from.

Zoro watched the ginger eat for a moment—he was a large man, definitely—took in the sight of the ink that was peeking out from beneath the wave themed kimono which bared his pale chest to a degree—before taking up the bowl of rice which he then began to eat from. It was free food after all, and he hadn't been able to nab anything since he'd been on the run so far. He couldn't be sure as to what the mark was on the ginger's chest, but he would remember his face and his scar when he eventually met up with the others as this was bound to be an important chance meeting.

”One of the _Generation_ , huh? You ain’t familiar.”

”I prefer to stay out of the papers as much as I can, but enough of that. Eat your fill for the next time we meet, we will be enemies.”

Zoro decided to leave it at that, but he couldn't help but think that there was more to this guy who had helped him escape; next time though, enemies or not, he would give it his all in their fight--the ginger could count on that.


End file.
